dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Klaytaza
Klaytaza, full name , is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from The End of Eternity. As one of the 999 Keys to Eternity, a collection of artificial humans created to be guardians of the world at the beginning of time, Klaytaza is a humanoid with pseudo-supernatural powers. She was the first Key and the only one who did not slumber for the entirety of the world's history, and as a result she has overseen the development of the world for more than 4 billion years. As a conscious immortal, Klaytaza becomes jaded and tires heavily of all things living; because of this, when the time comes for the world to end and be reborn, she is the only Key to seek the apocalypse rather than a rebirth of the world, and finds a host in order to act accordingly. In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, she has been summoned before she is able to cause the end of the world, but still features the same nihilistic personality and the same hatred for all of humanity. She fights on the side of Madness, and goes about her cycles by typically finding a naive warrior and using them to further her own goals, usually without manipulation. Appearance As one of the Keys to Eternity, Klaytaza has pale, almost translucent skin, bright golden eyes, and extremely long silver hair. Her default costume consists of a black, skin-tight, and armored bodysuit that covers her entire body and ending at her neck. At her shoulders, hips, and wrists are red metallic armor coverings, and a slim red belt crosses down to her pelvis and around her hips. She has a red headpiece that cradles the back of her head, and in the front, the armor resembles a crown. Deep black bags that closely resemble scars trail from beneath her eyes down to her face. In her alternate costume Unactivated, the black bodysuit is removed and Klaytaza wears a simple white sundress that ends a few inches above her knee. Gone are her armor pieces, and all of her long hair is pitch black. Her second alternate costume Adolescence's End depicts her in a school uniform that consists of a blue short-sleeved blouse and a white skirt with blue accents. She is barefoot and wears a boy's navy blue uniform blazer over her shoulders, and her long silver hair is cut to a shoulder length and held in place by a red hairband. Klaytaza's first DLC alternate is titled Eternity, and depicts her in a radically different state. No longer appearing as a female, Klaytaza has curlier, slightly shorter white hair, and wears a black bodysuit devoid of any armor. Her second alternate costume, entitled Perfect Maid, is a palette swap of Adolescence's End that has her cosplaying Sakuya Izayoi. File:Divina v Klaytaza.png|Life vs. (Un)birth Story 1st Cycle= One of the very first warriors of the God's War, Klaytaza is originally summoned as a Warrior of Twilight, alongside Kayle Chamlett, Axarath, Clair Dusk, and Fick, all of whom were fighting for Ragnarok's sake. Taking her summoning as a sign that her purpose for existing is looming near, she questions all of her current allies - notably not Keys to Eternity like herself - in the hopes of finding a host to ally with, but has no such luck. She does not partake in any fighting in this cycle; for the most part, she only observes in the following ones, as well. |-| 4th Cycle= After seeing Ragnarok manipulate Clair and Zane Dusk until their deaths, Klaytaza begins to have doubts in the God's War and her true purpose in them, but her worries are temporarily forgotten when she meets James Valharen, who had just lost a fierce battle against Bolverk. He is frustrated and wrought with despair, and she takes this chance to nurse him back to mental health with the promise of her alliance if he became her host. James agrees, and the both of them grow stronger with each other's power, becoming a force to be reckoned with for the rest of the cycle. Klaytaza's ultimate objective is to cause the Cycle to end in Ragnarok's favor, a feat that hadn't occurred yet by this time, because she believes this will put an end to the cycles and allow the world to reset past its apocalyptic state. Soon after allying together, her and James team up with Taarin Leighson and Kayle in order to protect Ike Sanford (after his betrayal of Eris), Liam Draconys, and ultimately Ragnarok from increasing attacks from Warriors of Madness. Thanks to the increased power of James and Klaytaza from their mutualistic contract, the betrayal of Ike, and Taarin's eventual defeat of Guthmir, Ragnarok finally wins his first cycle in the God's War. |-| 5th Cycle= Even though she helped bring Ragnarok to his victory in the previous cycle, Klaytaza is stunned to realize that the cycle begins anew, and the fighting resumes almost immediately. Thanks in part to her non-human biology and her celestial origins, she retains most of her memories from the previous cycles, and starts to understand that something is wrong, and that perhaps victory will not lead to complete rebirth of the world. Her host James, on the other hand, loses his memories but retains his residual mistrust for authority. He understands that his alliance with Klaytaza may boost his strength but will lead to no real gains on his part; frustrated, he abandons her and their contract. As he leaves, Klaytaza gains a bit more of an understanding in her purpose on Sundry. She returns to wandering the battlefields neutrally and observing conflicts. |-| 6th Cycle= In this cycle, Klaytaza is as ever a watchful drone observing the God's War. After seeing her fellow Warrior of Twilight Victor von Dieter vanquish (?) his rival Oavyce de la Mancha, she is taken aback by his soaring power when he gains the peace and closure of having defeated such a villain. She preys on him and convinces the Judge-to-be to form a contract with her, and the two's power grows exponentially as a result. The android's goal in this contract is different from before - instead of allowing Ragnarok to win and rebuild the world, as she believes occurs, Klaytaza vows to destroy the world and rebuild it herself to her own standards. Victor hesitantly goes along with the plan. Klaytaza spends the rest of the cycle exploring and theorizing on how exactly she will accomplish her goal, at no rush considering she has no risk of losing her memories or being killed. Victor uses her for his own battles, but the two's combined strength is not enough to prevent this cycle from swinging in Eris' favor. |-| 7th Cycle= Once summoned in this cycle, Klaytaza declares that she cannot trust the gods to recreate the world as they "promised", and vows to slay the gods in order to obtain their power for herself. Victor, still her host despite losing his memories, grows more and more detached from her ideals. On their journey to attack Eris, the duo meet Divina Ultimata and Coatl Midgard, two Warriors of Madness who are clearly sinister. After a long and harsh battle that ends with Victor choosing to retreat, the would-be Judge tells his Key that he has a new purpose; taking down the clearly dangerous Coatl. Klaytaza is hardly fazed by this revelation, and lets Victor leave, as he had been proving less and less useful to her. Without a host, however, she is much weaker, and can do nothing for her plans for the rest of the cycle. |-| 10th Cycle= After three cycles of wandering, observing, and planning, Klaytaza meets Vainia Sestrum, who is alone after falling out with Gin Taoris, her previous guardian. Klaytaza tempts Vainia with her usual promises of power and finality, but is mistaken in believing that this contract will be as mutualistic as before. Vainia, in all her mental strength, completely overpowers Klaytaza, to the point where the Key fights solely for Vainia's command and thinks nothing of her prior plans. It is in this state that Klaytaza shares all of her information with Vainia, including the fact that she witnessed Taarin and Liam attack a being known as Genesis in the previous cycle - and weren't revived. Vainia takes this information along with Klaytaza's mission and her own goals in order to form a new plan: to defeat Genesis with a carefully crafted operation and many warriors willing to fight in her name. Vainia gathers such a force over the course of the cycle, complete with Warriors of Twilight and Madness, but falters from her adamant plans after witnessing Gin kill himself in despair. Vainia erupts with uncharacteristic anger, and implements her plan too early and without Klaytaza's help. The android arrives at the battle soon after it begins, but is too late to provide much aid. She makes the decision to survive, and forces a retreat with Vainia in tow. All other challengers in the battle are slain. Vainia is still incredibly angry after the battle, both at Klaytaza's interference and her own rashness, and breaks off the contract with the Key. Due to heavy losses on both sides, the cycle soon after ends with a draw. |-| 11th Cycle= Shortly after being summoned once again, Klaytaza witnesses Iocus Melpomene and Cinis Vas challenge The Embodiment, and fail to emerge victorious. It doesn't take long for her to become uncharacteristically distraught with the existence of so many gods and the continued decrease in the reality of her goals, despite the strength of her determination and hosts. She soon denounces her status as a Warrior of Twilight and begins to fight on the battlefield independent of any alliance, with the sole goal of defeating any before her and gaining power. She now wishes to kill all the gods that exist, destroying the world of Sundry and all those within it, but things differ now in that she seeks not to rebuild the world - only to finally end it, forever. Her rampage is soon overshadowed by that of 0 - or rather, Azazel - who bursts through many warriors and eventually to Genesis' doorstep. She observes as the two duel, and stays hidden as Azazel is beaten and retreats. Soon after Genesis begins to return to his resting place, Klaytaza ruthlessly attacks him, incapacitating the god and stealing a respectable portion of his power. It is in his lair that she hides until the cycle is concluded; when all warriors are defeated and it is time for Genesis to reset the timeline with his power, she ambushes both Ragnarok and Eris, battling the two to a state in which her victory seems on the horizon. However, before she can achieve the start of her victory, Klaytaza's battle is interrupted by the awakened Embodiment. Sensing her origins, plans, and power, the being perceives her as a major threat that must be eradicated; with its contribution, the gods quickly turn the tables and push back Klaytaza. The Key to Eternity is defeated and removed from the War by the Embodiment's power, which also prevents her from being summoned in any further cycle. As her existence in this world fades, Klaytaza laments the failure of the purpose she was created for. Battle Klaytaza Divine Key of the End – Erases time and any obstacle in front of her. ---- As the Divine Key of the End, Klaytaza combines her stellar close combat skills with her power to erase time. Her primary weapon is a massive broadsword that is thin, but almost twice as long as she is. Her moveset primarily revolves around strong, relentless attacks with her weapon that are aided by the debilitating effects of her ability. The complex ability to erase time itself manifests in her "skipping" forward a few frames at a time; this effect can be activated as a buff to speed up her attacks/recoveries, a failsafe to escape attacks, or even a way to "block" attacks by erasing the moments in which they occur. Besides her offense, Klaytaza suffers from a crippling lack of defense or HP; she has perhaps the weakest of these two stats in the entire game. Some of her attacks can induce the Erasure status effect on the enemy, which is a unique status that renders her immune to all attacks for up to 5 seconds. In this time period, the enemy continues to attack or finish their current animation unhindered, but none of its effects can hurt or damage Klaytaza in any way. After the attack or animation is completed, the enemy cannot move until the Erasure state expires, but will turn towards Klaytaza if she moves, just as usual. Klaytaza is completely unhindered by this state, and can move about freely during its effects and even begin to attack. The very instant she starts an attack, however, the Erasure state ceases, even if this happens before its 5 second time limit. Any player that was mashing an input button while Erasure was going on will move as soon as the state disappears; therefore, if a savvy player is trapped in this mode and foresees an attack, they can possibly block or retaliate as soon as Erasure is finished. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Klaytaza's EX Mode is Timeslayer, which gifts her with a second longsword. This buffs her with double the amount of hits in much of her attacks, increased attack power, and now most of her normals gain the ability to break guards. She is one of the few characters in the game who do not get Regen from her EX Mode; besides the aforementioned boosts, her only buff is the ability Complete Oblivion, which is triggered by pressing RT+Square. Complete Oblivion triggers the Erasure status effect at will, and requires 25% of the EX Bar to be activated. Klaytaza's EX Burst is Thousand Eternal Annihilation. She slashes the enemy into the air and stabs her blade into the ground. At this point, the player must mash the circle button to fill a meter in about 3 seconds as Klaytaza begins to erase all of time; if the bar fills in the time allotted, the EX Burst is successful. Klaytaza succeeds in eradicating all time and space, and the enemy is caught in the destruction of the world and takes damage. If the EX Burst fails, Klaytaza loses a slight amount of Brave and is unable to carry out the apocalypse; instead, her final spell deals damage to the enemy and the world is unharmed. If Klaytaza wins the battle with her EX Burst, she gives her victory pose amongst the ruined world, which is a flat wasteland of pure white sand and giant destroyed clocks in the background scattered throughout the land. An ocean of pure black water laps up at to the edge of the screen. Equipment Klaytaza can equip the following: Swords, Daggers, Machines, Helmets, Hats, Parrying, Bangles, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: To Eternity, originally Last Day -CloudDrifter Remix- *''World Map Theme: 1st Machine Overlord, originally Queen Isabelle *''Normal Battle: Artificial Decision, originally Itsuwari no saisei *''Boss Battle: Thousand Eternal War, originally Hajimari e no Touhi *''Final Boss Battle: The Foundation of an Unending Era, originally Trembling Miracle Rival Battle *''Vs Iocus: To End Tomorrow, originally Enormous Inner Strength *''Vs Victor: Unfathomable Hatred, originally Magia -Mindf*ck- *''Vs Klaytaza: Sorrows of Suffering, originally Faint Glitter of Light Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category: Characters